1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a back rack of a chair, especially a modified back rack with an adjusting function.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A back rack is one component of a chair, and a cushion is mounted on the back rack and supported by the back rack. The cushion can be used to support a back of a user to provide comfort to the user when the user is sitting on the seat.
A conventional back rack includes a front frame and a back stand connected pivotally to the front frame. A cushion is mounted securely on the front frame and is supported by the front frame, and the users' back leans on the cushion. The back stand is connected to a bottom base of the seat.
However, the front frame of the conventional back rack can only swing along a vertical direction or a lateral direction relative to the back stand, and a height of the front frame relative to the back stand cannot be adjusted. Therefore, for users with different statures or with different sitting postures, the height of the cushion cannot be adjusted to meet the requirements of the users for the comfortable supporting effect. Because of the pivotal connecting relation between the front frame and the back stand, the relative height between the front frame and the back stand cannot be changed. Then, the conventional back rack is not sufficient to meet the variable height requirements of different users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a modified back rack to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.